This invention relates generally to the field of wireless communication systems, and more particularly to a method and system for dynamic location-based zone assignment for a wireless communication network.
Wireless communication networks operate to communicate information, such as voice signals, images, electronic files or data, video signals, and the like, to and/or from a wireless communication device using radio waves. For example, the wireless communication network may comprise a communication system using analog, digital cellular, or PCS communication systems, a satellite communication system, a two-way radio communication system, a paging system, and the like.
The wireless communication network typically comprises a network of base stations that can communicate with the various wireless communication devices. Each base station provides communication services within its respective network zone, such that the network of base stations provides a number of network zones that can cover a large geographic area. The network zones and their respective coverage areas occasionally change as base stations are improved and added within the wireless communication network. In the United States, cellular communication networks now cover nearly all of the United States, with many of the base stations now providing digital and PCS communication systems.
In recent years, a number of location-based service applications have been implemented or proposed for wireless communication networks. Examples of such existing or proposed location-based service applications include: emergency service, location-dependent call routing, location-dependent billing, location tracking, and the like. In emergency applications, the call and the exact location of the wireless communication device may be routed to the closest provider of emergency services, thereby reducing emergency response time and possibly saving lives. In location-dependent billing applications, different billing rates may be charged to a customer for operating the wireless communication device in different geographical areas. Each location-based service application utilizes the location of the wireless communication device.
Location systems sometimes utilize conventional system reference location methods for determining or characterizing the location of the wireless communication device. Such reference location methods operate by relating the location of the wireless communication device to a network zone, e.g., cell or cell sector, of the wireless communication network. However, the configuration of the wireless communication network is time dependent. In other words, changes occur in the network zones of the wireless communication network. Some conventional location-based service applications cannot be readily adapted to the changing wireless communication network. The difficulty in adapting to the changing wireless communication network creates disadvantages for location-based service applications.
For example, location-dependent billing applications have been proposed that would utilize subscriber specific billing zones. In particular, a lower rate (e.g., competitive with land line costs) may be charged for calls placed in the vicinity of a subscriber""s home, office or other prescribed location. Such applications may involve storing geographical definitions of individual subscriber operating zones on a subscriber-by-subscriber basis by reference to network subdivisions, such as cells, cell sectors and the like. As a result, substantial manual database revision may be occasioned due to network reconfiguration. Such difficulties in location-based applications may deter full implementation of certain applications or result in errors or application downtime.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for improved location data provisioning and management in a wireless communication network. The present invention provides a method and system for dynamic location-based zone assignment for a wireless communication network that substantially reduces or eliminates problems associated with prior systems and methods.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a method for dynamic location-based zone assignment for a wireless communication network is provided. The method involves receiving unit location information for a wireless unit; accessing a current network topology definition including location information for network subdivisions (e.g., cells or cell sectors); accessing an operating zone definition including location information for zones of a location based services application (e.g., a location based call billing, location based call routing, or emergency service application); and correlating the unit location to the operating zone definition using the current network topology definition. In accordance with the present invention, at least one of the unit location and the zone definition is expressed in terms independent of network topology. For example, the zone definition may be expressed in terms of geographical coordinates. The unit location and operating zone definition can be correlated by processing at least one of the unit location and operating zone definition such that they are expressed in common terms. Thus, where the unit location is identified by reference to a current cell or cell sector, and the zone definition is expressed in geographical coordinates, the zone definition can be processed for expression in terms of current cell or cell sector identifiers.
The invention has particular advantages for applications including many operating zones and in systems where it is convenient to establish unit location by reference to network subdivisions.(e.g., cell, cell sector, or microcell). In such applications, the operating zones may be expressed by reference to network topology so as to facilitate correlation of unit location to particular zones by a simple process of matching network subdivision identifiers. However, for applications involving many zones if a zone definition is stored in terms of existing network topology, substantial database revisions may be occasioned in the event of changes to network topology. The present invention can be used to avoid such revisions to a significant degree by allowing for storage of an operating zone definition in terms independent of network topology and then expressing the definition in terms of current network topology as needed.
In one implementation of the present invention, a method is provided for locating a wireless unit relative to one or more billing zones of a location-based billing application. For example, the application may be a home zone application that provides a favorable billing rate for calls in the vicinity of a subscriber""s home, office or other location. It will be appreciated that such an application may manage a large number of zones for multiple subscribers. The method involves: establishing a billing zone definition at a first time when a wireless network has a first topology; receiving location information for a wireless unit at a second time when the wireless network has a second topology, where at least one of the unit location and billing zone definition is established by reference to network topology; and making a determination regarding a billing zone of the wireless unit based on the unit location and the billing zone definition. In one implementation, a billing zone definition is stored in terms independent of network topology and is expressed in terms of current network topology when needed. In this manner, updates to zone definitions are not required in connection with each change in network topology and a practical process is provided for implementing location based billing applications.
Technical advantages of the present invention include providing a wireless communications network that adapts to changes in the network zones and coverage areas within the wireless communication network. Accordingly, implementation of location-based applications is improved.
Another technical advantage of the present invention is that in location-dependent billing applications, the user""s geographical area definition, which includes the user""s operating zone or zones, is converted to a current network topological definition based on the configuration of the wireless communication network at or near the time the wireless communication device is operated. Accordingly, the location-dependent billing application readily adapts to changes in the wireless communication network.
Another technical advantage of the present invention is that location-based service applications can be used either on a time delay basis or concurrently with the operation of the wireless communication device. Accordingly, location-based service applications can be tailored to meet the needs of a customer. For example, time delaying of a location-dependent billing application can reduce costs by accessing computer resources at off-peak times.
Other technical advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.